powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanishing Act
Vanishing Act is the 24th episode of Power Rangers Turbo. It is the second episode of the Phantom Ranger arc. Synopsis Translucitor is performing a vanishing act on Angel Grove, and the Turbo Rangers (with some help) must stop him before everything is erased forever! Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull take on their newest job... Plot The episode opens with Bulk and Skull sweating over their latest job interview. Though their intimidating boss seems unconvinced at reading their padded resumes and gets no answer when he asks for valid driver's licenses, he nonetheless hires the pair. Meanwhile, Carlos, T.J. and Justin are playing basketball when the ball and hoop suddenly vanishes before their eyes. The other players and their bags vanish as well, and Justin has a good idea on who to blame: Divatox! At the Angel Grove Youth Center, the treacherous Translucitor is making people vanish left and right. Unaware of the disaster, Ashley and Cassie talk about boys inside the Juice Bar, with Cassie showing a bit of interest towards the "tall, dark, and mysterious" types. When Bulk and Skull arrive as "birthday bunnies" (their new humiliating job) to sing Happy Birthday and deliver a cake, it vanishes, along with the bunny costumes, their wearers, the customers, and the entire Youth Center. Cassie and Ashley are the only ones spared. The other Rangers arrive to meet with the girls and Alpha 6 tries to call them about Translucitor, but the call is cut off and the remainder of Angel Grove is erased. When they teleport to the Power Chamber, they find nothing but an empty plateau. Unbeknownst to them, the Power Chamber and its occupants are still in their normal place but unable to communicate with the Rangers. Without even knowing that Alpha is trying to get their attention, the Rangers teleport to Angel Grove Lake. While they take comfort that the lake is still visible, Justin's Turbo Navigator picks up a VERY large reading of nearby enemies... that can't be seen! Divatox has used Translucitor to turn her Piranhatrons invisible and ambush the unsuspecting heroes. As the Rangers get beat up by their invisible enemies, something else that's invisible throws the Piranhatrons to the ground and makes them run away. The savior is revealed to be the Phantom Ranger, who leaves Cassie in awe when he helps her to her feet and leaves without so much as a word. The other Rangers then spot Angel Grove in the reflection of the lake along with the retreating Piranhatrons and give chase. Divatox and her pirates arrive in Angel Grove, which actually hasn't really vanished but was pulled into another dimension through Translucitor's power. As she anticipates the fun she plans to have, she spots the Rangers trying to find their way and has Translucitor take care of them. The Rangers call for Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster to track Translucitor as he turns invisible and leads them on a chase through the city. He proves too elusive for the cars and makes them crash, forcing the Rangers to fight a losing battle with him on foot. Eventually, Translucitor traps T.J., Carlos, and Justin in a cage and makes them vanish. Grabbing Justin's Turbo Navigator from Storm Blaster, Cassie and Ashley track Translucitor into the forest, who tries to trick them until the Phantom Ranger appears and makes him run off. Again, he leaves without a word, not even answering Cassie's request for his name. The girls later find the other Rangers tied to a rocket set to launch and rescue them only to be attacked. With Ashley watching him via Turbo Navigator, Cassie is able to coordinate and damage Translucitor through his invisibility. When he escapes, Ashley switches the Turbo Navigator to Defender mode for the very first time, and blasts him with a target-seeking shot. T.J. then combines it with his own Auto Blaster and knocks Translucitor down in a new weapon called the Auto-Blast Defender, breaking his power and restoring everything to normal. Divatox sends torpedoes to Translucitor and makes him grow, requiring Turbo Megazord power to defeat. Cassie keeps the Turbo Navigator locked on target as the Megazord counters each invisible attack. The Blue Senturion joins in with his Robo Racer as well, distracting Translucitor and breaking his staff while the Rangers make him disappear permanently with a Spin-Out Slash initiated by the girls. As the heroes ponder the Phantom Ranger's reasons for being on Earth, Ashley teases Cassie on possibly having a crush on the mysterious warrior. Cassie denies it as she knows nothing about him, just as Bulk and Skull approach dressed as superheroes. Having lost the birthday cards and with their boss watching, they need the girls to play along or else they'll get fired. Before they can start, Skull pulls a thread off of Bulk's uniform and leaves him in his underpants. Bulk does the same in response, and soon the pair runs off as everybody laughs. Cast *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Red Turbo Ranger) *Blake Foster as Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Green Turbo Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Turbo Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Turbo Ranger) *David Walsh as Blue Senturion (voice) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Jerome Stone *Carol Hoyt as Divatox & Dimitria *??? as Nico *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 **Katerina Luciani as Alpha 6 (voice) *Ali Afshar as Phantom Ranger (voice) (as Alex Dodd) *Kenny Graceson as Elgar **Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar (voice) *Ed Neil as Rygog **Lex Lang as Rygog (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Porto (voice) *Ken Merckx as Translucitor (voice) Errors *When the Phantom Ranger leaves, T.J. asks Cassie "Who was that guy?" in spite of having first seen him (thanking him even) during the last episode. *Bulk misspells his first name on his resume as 'Farcus'. *Three rocks appeared in the Power Chamber when it was made invisible. *The Turbo Navigator had a silver lid in US footage while in the Carranger footage it was black with the 'C' emblem. *Ashley told TJ that Translucitor was at 8 o'clock, when in fact the monster was at 5 o'clock. *Despite not being able to find Translucitor previousl, the Turbo Navigator was just able to out of the blue. This is because this was adjusted by the unmorphed female Rangers so was unusable. Notes *This episode marks the only appearance of the Blue Senturion during the Phantom Ranger's period of helping the Turbo Rangers. *This is the only instance where the female Rangers initiate the Turbo Megazord Spin-Out (see above). *It's revealed here that the Power Rangers can teleport to any place they know or remember. *Bulk's resume includes a mention of his time as a Junior Detective from the second half of Zeo. Songs *Calling For A Hero (instrumental) *You Are the Power Team (instrumental) See Also (fight footage) Category:Turbo Category:Episode Category:Girl Power Episode